She's A
by drivenintomaddness1
Summary: "Any choice I make, someone will be unhappy, but I am in misery. Do I follow my heart, my mind, or..."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The property and characters of the Twilight Saga belongs entirely to Stephanie Myers. I am only inspired by the characters and wanted to write about them. I will be receiving nothing from writing this.

**A/N:** As usual had a song that inspired this for me, and really would hate to give it away in the title like I usually do, so I am going to keep it to myself until the next chapter or two. I will probably try to post asap. Ok...thanks for reading.

EPOV=Edward's Point of View

~ ~=Person's thoughts

_EPOV_

After his proposal, Bella drew herself away from Jacob and the people of La Push, and slowly her mother and father as well, and started to live more at the Cullen household. Edward was worried of course, he wanted Bella to become a part of his family, and be accepted, but not at the expense of her 'true family'. After all, she would only be a human for a little while longer, she deserved as much time with them as possible, but she assured him that she was only doing this 'to make it easier on everyone when she turned, so that they would be able to live easier without her.' He knew that he should have fought her harder on this, but how could he put up a fight when it meant more time with his beloved.

Soon, he started to notice subtle changes about Bella soon after she moved in permanently, but nothing so drastic so that everyone noticed, only him. Of course, Edward spent every moment with her that could be spared, watching her wake, eat, read, and even sleep. He would have to fed, but he always returned to Bella, ever hungry for her touch, her gazes, and especially her scent. That scent always drew him in and made him crave her even more, Bella was his flame and he was glad to be the moth. Bella's movements were so concise; she became more careful about what she said and the way that she did things. Edward thought that it was simply her trying to be less 'klutzy' in case of an accident that could occur like it did on her birthday not long ago.

Her opinions soon began to fade into the background as well, she would not voice her thoughts or concerns, nor did she insist upon not being 'baby sat' by the rest of the family when Edward was not around. The entire Cullen family soon started to worry as she would stop coming out of Edward's room to talk to anyone, and started to only stare outside of her window and watch the moon.

"Edward, we are only concerned about her, we love her as well as you do, and she is a part of our family, but there is something wrong. She is becoming a zombie, as she was when we left her after the accident. Do you know what could be the problem? We want to try to help her." Carlisle explained to Edward while returning from a hunt to their house. "I do not know myself; it is like she is slipping away from me. I look into her eyes, and I no longer see Bella, it is like she is a shell of herself." His voice became soft and ended in a whisper.

"Perhaps she needs to visit Charlie and Renee, it has been weeks since she has seen or talked to them, that may be what the problem is our Bella is home sick." Esme replied as she hooked her arm onto Edward and walked beside her son, offering comfort in his anxious state. Alice stopped and cried out "She is gone! I don't see her!" Edward turned and ran to Alice, who looked as if her world was crumbling. He leaned into her space and read her thoughts.

~Bella is gone, I can't see her! Her future, I can't see her!~

Alice's mind was frantic and kept on repeating herself; Edward ran towards home, without a word and saw that their bedroom window was open. His emotions were wild, had she jumped, was she hurt, was she dead…. The ground below their window was bare, the grass was kissed with dew from the night air, but he did see footsteps that were much too large to be hers were heading into the forest. Bella was gone, and if Alice could not see her, that only could mean one thing, she was kidnapped by those damn dogs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Am taking some creative rule bending in this chapter. The whole incident with Victoria happened, but earlier on, and not so close to marriage of Bella and Edward and of course high school graduation. Please play along with me and my world of insanity. (Disclaimer still stands, will repost if anyone feels I must again repeat that I own nothing.)

BPOV=Bella's point of view

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Isabella Swan had chosen the path that seemed the most natural to her, even though she saw the pain in her best friend's eyes. Jacob's heart seemed to break in two when she told him that she would pick Edward over him, and it pained her more than she ever thought it would to say those words to him. Edward was the love of her life, he saw her when no one else had, he wanted to protect her and love her. Although he did leave, he promised never to do so again, yet there was a string attached to end of the deal.

She often sighed to herself when she thought about the deal she made with Edward. He would turn her if she married him, the word marriage made her cringe inwardly. Marriage, something she knew never worked out, and just did not seem natural to her, at least when she thought of Edward, it seemed unnatural. It made no sense, if she was immortal; they would be together forever, was that not enough? Her heart began to beat wildly when she thought of marring Edward, how much she wished it were out of excitement rather than fear and utter disbelief. Could he not understand how much she did not want to get married, she witnessed first-hand a bad marriage. Yes, it was good for some people, but for Bella Swan, she just could not see it ever being a good thing.

The ceremony would be after graduation of course, so that her parents would not completely freak out and tell her that she was crazy, which she had to admit that sometimes herself. With the hard hit she bestowed to Jacob about her decision to choose Edward, she began to realize she would be also doing this with the rest of her family as well. It was going to be absolute hell when she was turned, she would have to watch all of her family and friends eventually fade to black. Bella was no fool when Edward constantly reminded her of this, but she also knew that no matter what she wanted to be with him completely.

Her decision to remove herself from the rest of the world was not easy, but she found in her heart that it was for the best for them all. It had to be easier for her to fade into the background than she thought that it would be, Charlie was generally 100% dedicated to his job, Renee was completely wrapped up in her husband, and her friends….Bella laughed slightly at that, the few friends that she had left were worried about college and everything in between. Edward insisted that she should try to spend as much time with her family and friends as possible, but he was her family, as well as the rest of the Cullens, she explained that they were all she needed, it would be easier this way for her and everyone.

Bella quickly moved into the Cullen's home, yet the situation was strange, she knew that they had accepted her and her decision, but there always seemed to be something amiss. It never felt like home for her, she felt like Edward was too afraid for her, as was the rest of the family. Afraid she would hurt herself, afraid she would fall or stumble or have a hair out of place. The perfection that was imposed upon her was literally suffocating her. She was never left alone; Edward was always around the corner. It was not as if she could complain though, she knew it was out of love and of course, it was his home, but the only time she had a moment to herself was when he fed and when she slept.

Bella soon found herself as a bird in a cage, constantly watched and taken care of. Quickly she found herself being quieter, listening more to their advise and stopped complaining of their hovering, it was only because they loved her. She began to watch herself more closely, making sure to say the right thing and make the right move. It was so difficult though for Bella, she never had to before be so careful and worry about every move she made. Edward and the rest were so perfect though, she had to try, to make him proud and for the others to feel comfortable around her.

Late at nights though, when Edward fed or left the room when he believed she was asleep, Bella became anxious. Something was out of place though, it was like a large part of her heart was missing. It could not be though, she was with Edward, he was the only person that she could ever imagine loving as much as he did her, and lived with a family that made her feel loved. Her feet would move her to the window where she could look up at the moon and the stars passed the treetops. It somehow brought her peace yet deep down something was tugging at her. A strong desire tore into her, she needed to run and be free, like an animal begging to be free.


End file.
